Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations
This is a community page, where all nominations for featured articles will be taken. If you believe that an article is up to standards to become a featured article, feel free to nominate it. Once an article is nominated, it will be posted on this page, where the entire community will review it. We will discuss if the article is worthy of the promotion, and have a vote to choose if the article will become featured or not. If an article is declined it is up to recieve check status. Nominations J. Alfred Prufruck Lazuli (Passed) Nominated by Phillies # I like it because it has alot of details about how Alfred rose to power in the azuli and then help to form Hoppla and took Dominant male.Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]18:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # I'm fond of it. It's a pity that Alfred was lost. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) #this articles will become featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ningaloo Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # I think its great. Ningaloo is very interesting meerkat.Dennyfeline 18:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # I like it because there is information for each group he had been in. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) This article is now featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wahine(Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # Nice, let hear from some other users first. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # Good work! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) This article is now feautred. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Flo Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # I think its a beautiful article. Dennyfeline 14:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) # Flo and Finn (RIP) are my favourite meerkats. Finn was a fearless meerkat and Flo a kind-hearted leader. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) # I had fixed it up because alot of it I dont know where you got the infomation from. The whiskers males didnt leave Aztecs during winter they left and returned to Whiskers after an encounter with them. Flo hasnt been LSEEN...yet. But I think it looks good now DJay123 # I see a few problems but I think it will become article and I fixs the problems. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) #The article is featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]21:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yossarian Vivian (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline #Gorgeous!, i love it, i think i made it look very beautiful. I liked Yossarian. Dennyfeline 19:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) #Great work! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) #Great Job, just give a day or two and it will become featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]22:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) #Okay it's now a featured article, great job everyone, you help out with the article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]20:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Zarathustra Whiskers (Decline/Check) Nominated by Dennyfeline #I like the article, it has good iinfirmation about Zarathustra's every life. Dennyfeline 13:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) #I like it, as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) #Do to the new Requirements , this article is not become featured, but it will become Check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Baker Whiskers (Decline/Check) Nominated by Dennyfeline #Gorgeous article to me, i tells you everything about Baker's life. Dennyfeline 14:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) #Baker. I liked that little meerkat in Meerkat Manor. This article is special like him. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) #Do to the new Requirements , this article is not become featured, but it will become Check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Aretha Lazuli (Decline/check) Nominated by Dennyfeline # I like the article, i did some work on it to make it better, i think Aretha was a very special meerkat. Dennyfeline 08:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) # Poor Aretha, she never managed to have pups. But, I still like the article. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) # It will be checked Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]00:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Monkulus Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. #I think it looks great, i expanded it more longer and told her whole life. Dennyfeline 19:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #Great job everyone, it's featured Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]00:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Kung Fu Mob (Passed) Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). # It looks nice, don't you think? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) # I like it, it looks beautiful. Dennyfeline 12:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) # As with all the meerkats groups, there are a few meerkats featured at the bottom, now with this mob only Kleintjie and Ningaloo are famous from the group. So put those two in and then we will see. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]15:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) # Great Job every one another article featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]15:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Stinker Young Ones (Declined) Nominanted by Aniju Aura 01:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) #Stinker has a rich history and I think it is time he got Feactured. Aniju Aura 01:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) #I have found a lot of things wrong with this article, first it doesn't follow the FA requirements. Two, There's a lot information in this article that are not true or I never seen these meerkats names before(Sparkle, Kamaswami, Kemala, Yoda, Hong, Captian Joans, and Fenodree), also where did these dates come from. It also said that Stinker overthrew Izit when he join Gattaca, but Izit was dominant male at the time. Also it says that he only fathered one litter in Gattaca. I found this hard to believe when Stinker was dominance for 5 years and we don't know the fathering of any of the meerkats in Gattaca. Also this is the kind of article that gives meerkats wiki, the name not reliable and all information can't be trusted most of the information doesn't come from FKMP and some of the information is not believable I don't think this article should become a featured article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]13:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) #I agree with Phillies on this one. Look at the number of "red links", alone. The article must meet the standards if it is to recieve the title. For now, the article won't reach the status. In my opinion, it shouldn't even qualify to be a Check Article. The request is denied, in compliance with the final Featured Article Requirement, which states that the article must be passed unanimously by the Critical Analysts' Board. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Starsky Mob (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. #I did some work on it and made it longer, i think it looks great and deserves to be a featured article( for Mozart's sake). Dennyfeline 20:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) #Good job with it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) #Looks good but there's no KMP History, there's a Meerkat Manor History no KMP, just fix that. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]15:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) #It also needs to be in the new mob format and then we can see what it looks like. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]13:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) #I did that and fixed it up a bit. It looks really nice. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 18:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) #I like it a lot. It looks fantastic! I say we get a Board Evaluation and see if we can pass this thing. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 18:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Current Nominations Please note that it can take up to one month for a decision to be made. Daisy's Choice (Pending) Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). # Ok, it has everything. Huge summary, completed infobox, meerkat and mobs fetures, meerkats actors and Meerkat Manor template. I believe, it has to become featured. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) # Looks great just needs a few things, first some links in the summary. Second a picture (I will get that). Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]20:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) It is still pending. Miss Sophie' (talk) 11:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC)' Just give it another week and it should be done and then I will decided. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 15:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lead The Meerkats (Pending) Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). # I love this game! Can't wait to buy it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Any opinions? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think we should wait until the game comes out, then we can play it and get a much better feel for it and can make the article better. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 15:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) 'JaXX Mob (Pending)' Nominated by Dennyfeline #I like the article very much, i think its very appealing, i hope it can be featured. Dennyfeline 13:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) #I think it needs some work, the rival section needs to be better, and there needs to be links in the Chronology pages. style=color:Gold;background:Blue;;">Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) #It looks very nice. We just need to expand that "Rival Mobs" section. Add something about their territory, perhaps. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Squig Whiskers (Pending) Nominated by Phillies #The article is long and gives very good detail about Squig and how she and her sister have been the secondest oldest females in the Aztecs and how they can't produce a successful litter. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) #It doesn't meet the requirements to become Featured. The intro isn't nearly long enough, the numbers need to be spelled out, and all parentheses need to be spaced away from the previous word. That's just a few of the numerous problems on the page. It has some good info but needs serious work before being considered for the FA title. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Logan Whiskers (Pending) Nominated by Mattkenn3 #I've been working on this one. I think it looks nice. What do you guys think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 06:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) #I really like it, but I would like some dates(or atleast the month), like add a date when he left the Whiskers and a date when he join and left the aztecs. This way the reader knows when. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]17:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) #Sounds good. I'll try to find those. If anyone else gets them before me, please add them. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) #I added the dates and now I think it's ready to become a featured article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) #Fantastic! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Kleintjie Gattaca (Pending) Nominated by The Meerkat #I made it look very nice and all information about Kleintjie is here. It tells you her life from subordinate - dominant. The page looks great to me. The Meerkat 15:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) #It still needs work, first in the Commandos section it says near the end that "Zorilla gave birth to Benzedrine", Benzedrine was the first litter born, so they should be in the very beginning of the COmmandos sections. I also feel that we are getting away from Kleintjie point of view. Near the end of the Commandos section, I feel like we are following Benzedrine and not Kleintjie. THen in the Kung Fu section, I feel like we are follow the whole group. I think we should be from somewhat Kleintjie point of view. (ex. Squig Whiskers, Wales Kung Fu), these are article tell of there life and all the events have something to do with them. In this article. it says "Then in June the 7 member Kung Fu encountered Whiskers mob which lived near them", this makes me think that it's the story of Kung Fu. I think we should change to Kleintjie point of view or Kleintjie like In June, Kleintjie and or 6 Kung Fu followers encountered the Whiskers. WIth the whiskers being a 13 strong group, Kleintjie and the Kung Fu quickly retreat.(I don't how big the WHiskers were in June, I'm just making an ex.) But thats just me, I would to hear from other members of the wiki before we decide. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 18:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) #Since she is still alive her page will keep changing and that means people may mess it up. Like when somone put that Ella gave birth to seven pups, something like that may happen to Kleintjie. Also she and Zorilla were evicted with other females who helped form the Commandos and she didn't give Zorilla her scare. Her article still needs work and I don't think it is ready to be feactured. Aniju Aura 09:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Chico Los Angeles Zoo Nominated by Aniju Aura #I know he isn't a Kalahari Meerkat so he may not have all the requirements but I think the meerkats can be features. Chico brought up meerkat issues that zoo face and the question of if a meerkat can live alone. Miss Sophie and MeerkatGal think his article is great and have spell check it for me. So I am hoping his article can be considered for featuring.Aniju Aura 08:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC)